Mi corazón lloró
by G.A-motoharu
Summary: Parte II UP! Muchas veces tomamos decisiones apresuradas que traen mas desgracias que alegrías. Y al final terminamos arrepintiéndonos de eso; así sucedió con Alfred, la súper potencia del mundo que por tomar una decisión equivocada perdió a quien amaba y a quien pudo amar. Basado en la canción con el mismo nombre, (M-preg!, Americest, FrUk, RusCan) Pasen, lean y comenten!
1. Chapter 1

**Mi corazón lloró.**

**By: G.A-motoharu.**

******(OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO)**

* * *

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de AP-Hetalia no me pertenecen sino a Hidekaz Himaruya. Mas sin embargo el Occ que sale si es todo mio.

La historia es mía, aunque la canción en que me base no; la canción se llama 'Mi corazón lloró' y el autor es King Clave.

Espero que les agrade.

Luces...

Cámara...

¡Acción! (O Fanfiction como quieran ^^)

* * *

**(OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO)**

_Mi corazón lloró._

PARTE I

**(OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO)**

* * *

Estaba sentado en su escritorio personal en una de las habitaciones de la Casa Blanca. Hojeando y revisando papeles importantes sobre tratados y estadísticas del país.

Estados Unidos de América, o mejor conocido como Alfred F. Jones, miraba nervioso el teléfono de su lado derecho. Estaba indeciso, ¿debía llamar o no?

Después de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde...entonces. Y aunque había llamado en varias ocasiones (en muchas) podría ser que esta fuera la buena ¿no?

Suspiro temblorosamente y pasándose los dedos por el cabello corto color arena, miro la fotografía que adornaba su escritorio de madera de roble.

Sonrió nostálgico, en la foto aparecía él, con su chaqueta de bombardero y una playera azul celeste combinando con sus ojos. Estaba sonriendo felizmente, como un héroe. A su lado...

A su lado, con esa sonrisa tímida pero dulce, vistiendo una camisa que decía 'I 3 NY' y que le había obligado a usar; con su cabello largo y color rubio pálido, con esos ojos color violeta mirándolo dulcemente mientras el miraba a la cámara, estaba 'el'.

Ahí, rodeado con su brazo, estaba su hermano. Su gemelo, su amante, su complemento...

Su Matthew.

Su amado.

El amado hermano a quién había abandonado y dejado solo cuando más lo necesitaba…

Pero estaba asustado, por dios que lo estaba, fue algo realmente inverosímil, pero no imposible al parecer; había estado fuera de su mente e imaginación.

¡Era algo nunca antes visto ni oído ni sucedido!

Por eso el enterarse fue un gran shock para el…para todos en realidad pero en ese entonces aun era egocéntrico y un maldito egoísta_._

Aun podía recordarlo…

_My God…._aun podía rememorar cada detalle de todo.

(OOoOoOoOoOoO **Inicio de los** **FLASHBACK** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO)

USA estaba sentado impaciente en la sala de conferencias de la ONU en Londres, Inglaterra. Con sus notas garabateadas esperando que el alemán terminara su argumento y les permitiera retirarse así pudiera tirársele encima a su hermano, alejarlo del estúpido comunista psicópata 'amigo suyo', y llevárselo a su habitación de hotel para tener una noche R-18. Oh, yeah. ¡Sonaba taaaan cool!

La verdad odiaba las tediosas reuniones pero ni modo, él era el héroe y debía ayudar a las demás naciones. Hahahahaha.

Mirando fijamente a su hermano, y también su amante (en el buen sentido) que estaba cuchicheando con es ruso. Que novedad que el comunista no se había sentado encima de él de nuevo, y hasta parecía preocupado. Rolo los ojos ante esto, estaba que hervía de celos. Alemania dio por terminado su último punto, dejándolos irse en paz. Inmediatamente fue en pos de Canadá, quien no lo había mirado en toda la conferencia y se apoyaba en Rusia. Con el ceño fruncido y la ira recorriendo su cuerpo arrebató el cuerpo delgado de su hermano de las manos asquerosas del comunista psicópata provocando un quejido de Mattie; quizás fue muy brusco. Con la mirada azulada fija en los ojos fríos del ruso apretó más el agarre en el brazo izquierdo de Canadá. Quien se quejó de nuevo.

"**Auch. **_**Al, you hurt me**_**…"** La voz baja y suave de su hermano hizo que desviara sus ojos y fijarse en su Mattie. Estaba un poco pálido, mas de lo normal, y se veía cansado. Sin quitarle la mirada oyó al ruso hablar.

"**Amerika, compañero, Matvey no se siente muy bien y lo llevare al baño, ¿da?…" **Esa voz tan sedosa y esa sonrisa infantilmente tenebrosa le hicieron enfurecer.

"**¡De mi hermano me ocupo yo! ¡Para eso soy el héroe! ¡Así que aléjate, no te quiero cerca de Matthew!"** Gritó causando que varias naciones, entre ellas Francia e Inglaterra, los miraran y se acercaran para saber que pasaba.

Sin darle a nadie una explicación sobre nada, arrastro a Matt del brazo directo hacia el hotel; a pesar de las quejas de Matthew y sus regaños sumisos sobre la cortesía y la amabilidad. No tardaron mucho porque fueron en taxi, volvió a tomar del brazo a su hermano lo llevo a su suite. Cuando apenas iban entrando Matt corrió hacia el baño y ya ahí vomitó un gran rato. Confundido, desde el marco de la puerta del baño, U.S.A le pregunto que le pasaba o si había comido algo que le había hecho daño o algo si. Matthew respondió con voz ronca que no, nada de eso; pero ya estaba así desde hacia unas semanas. Sin embargo iría con doctor personal mañana para que le hicieran exámenes para saber que tenía. Esa noche y toda la tarde estuvieron acostados en la cama, dándose mimos y abrazados. América no tuvo su noche R-18 pero se la paso acariciando y mimando a un tembloroso y débil Canadá que le decía que quería comer jarabe de arce con helado y trocitos de tocino canadiense.

(LOLOLOLOLOLOLO—**Cambio de escena, días después**—LOLOLOLOLOLO)

Estaba sentado, nuevamente, pero ahora en su escritorio en la Casa Blanca en Washington DC, frente a montones de papeles de su trabajo acumulado. De pronto sonó el teléfono y contesto. Era su Mattie, pero se escuchaba un poco mal así que le pregunto que le sucedía.

"_**Al, please…Necesito verte…es algo importante…Ven a mi casa lo mas rápido que puedas. Te esperare."**_ Le dijo con voz susurrante por el teléfono, América dijo que iría de inmediato al primer vuelo y así colgó. No empacó nada, de todas formas tenia algunos pares de ropa en casa de su hermano. Tomó el primer vuelo y en unas horas estuvo frente a la puerta color café de la casa de su hermano. Sonó el timbre y Matt abrió la puerta, con voz febril le dijo que pasara. Alfred tenía el corazón en la mano pues sentía que algo no estaba bien. Canadá se sentó en el sofá de tres piezas y Estados Unidos lo imitó, sentándose cerca de él y tomándole de las manos.

"**Al… Oh Dios, Al…"** Matt empezó a decir Canadá con voz vacilante y ligeramente frustrada.

"**¿Qué pasa, Mattie? ¿Qué esta mal?"** Acariciando las mejillas pálidas de su hermano, América le habló con voz baja y suave.

"**Oh, Al…yo…-yo no s-se como e-empezar….yo…" **Canadá parecía a punto de llorar y lo que menos quería América era tener a una nación en crisis, menos si era su hermano.

"**Tranquilo, Matt… Cuéntame qué pasa ¿Tiene que ver contigo?"** Le preguntó y al ver asentir afirmativamente a su gemelo se aventuro más. **"¿Tiene que ver con estar sintiéndote mal últimamente? ¿Fuiste al doctor? ¿Estas enfermo?"** Bien, tal vez fueron demasiadas preguntas porque algunas lagrimitas se le escaparon a su hermano, limpiándoselas debajo los lentes lo animó a seguir.

"**O-oui…fui al do-doctor…y…n-no…." **Respirando hondamente su hermano respondió. **"N-no. No es una enfermedad…**_**My God**_**, Al… ¡no se como decirte esto! ¡Estoy tan asustado! Jamás pensé que…nunca yo creí que… ¡Somos hombres, maldita sea!"** Asombrado por la erupción de Matthew, América le respondió.

"**Calma, **_**brother. **_**Me estas asustando, dime que sucede…**_**I love you and I'm here…"**_Le consoló con ese tono de voz que solo usaba para su hermano.

"**Al…yo también te amo, mucho. Y te necesito más que nunca."** Canadá le sonrió a su hermano. Matt alargo su mano y tocó las mejillas de su gemelo del sur. **"Al…e-esto…esta situación es tan increíble que…Necesito que estés conmigo, Al…te necesito tanto…"** La plegaria en la voz de Matt lo aturdió pero respondió fuerte y claro.

"**Mattie, si…Yo te amo y estoy aquí para ti…Pase lo que pase, no puede ser algo tan malo. Y si lo es, no me voy a ir de tu lado; sea lo que sea, **_**my love"**_Le afirmó, sintiendo otra vez ese presentimiento de que algo sucedería.

La voz de Canadá pareció adquirir ilusión y alegría. Sonrió ante el brillo en los ojos violetas de su hermano.

"**Al…seremos padres…por muy imposible que suene…" **¿Qué? Fue lo primero que pensó América. **"Al...tu sabes que aunque parezcamos humanos y todo eso, no lo somos...sino esto no seria posible..." **América estaba callado, sus ojos fijos en algún punto y su mente trabajando a mil por hora. **"Fui al d-doctor...y no estoy enfermo, m-mas b-bien..."** El apretón de manos que le dio Matt le bastó para mirar el rostro de su hermano gemelo. Sus ojos brillantes y abnegados de lagrimas, su sonrisa suave y tímida...y sus palabras… **"Estoy embarazado"** Tres segundos después de esa declaración soltó las manos de su hermano del sur como si le hubieran dado toque. Se paró del sofá de golpe y miró a su gemelo del norte con los ojos abiertos y la respiración trabajosa. **"¿Al?"** La voz de su hermano llamándolo lo desaturdió. **"¿Al? ¿Alfred?"** Su hermano del sur le llamó.

**"¿¡Qué!?...¿¡Qué estas diciendo, Matt!? Tú... ¡debes estar bromeando! ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Somos hombres! ¡Matthew si es una**_** fucking **_**broma déjame decirte que es de muy mal gusto! ¡Es horrible!"** Gritó más de lo que debió, tomándose los cabellos color arena entre sus dedos.

**"Al, n-no...¡Yo no b-bromearía con a-algo así!"** Le intento gritar de regreso Canadá pero solo salió en un tono bajo. "Al...estoy esperando un bebe...estoy asustado...soy un hombre pero también soy una nación...son posible muchas cosas y-" Fue cortado por América.

**"¡No, Nononono! Por Dios Matthew, ¡eres un hombre! ¿¡Como podrías embarazarte!? ¡**_**My God!**_**"** Estaba histérico, daba vueltas por la sala de la casa de Matt como león enjaulado, su respiración agitada y su cabeza punzando**. "¡Esto es una mierda! ¡Jamás había oído algo así! ¡Debe ser mentira! ¡**_**A fucking lie!**_**"** Su voz empezaba a tornarse desesperada.

**"Al, cálmate **_**please.**_**..yo igual estoy confuso. Ayer hable con China y me dijo que vendría de inmediato para ver la situación y luego las demás naciones-"**

**"¿¡Piensas decirlo!? ¡Matt, como piensas que lo tomaran! ****¡**_**You are a fucking man and you are pregnant!"**_Se tomó la cabeza con las manos, empezaba a perder el control de sus palabras.

**"L-lo se, Al...yo t-también estoy asustado, p-pero te t-tengo a ti...estamos juntos y-"**

**"No"** Susurró América**. "No, Matt...C-como... ¿Como podría yo?..."** América estaba frustrado, enojado y no sabia por qué. **"¡Como podría yo con esto, Matt!?"**

**"Pe-pero Al...Tu dijiste que estarías conmigo... ¿¡crees que no pienso que esto es tan inverosímil y extraño!?"** Canadá hacía todo lo posible por levantar el tono pero siempre salía débil.

**"Yo te dije que estaría contigo pero...Pero esto me supera, ¡soy un héroe per no puedo con todo! Menos con...con ¡'eso'!"** Dijo apuntando al, por ahora, plano estómago de Matthew. Eso fue el colmo para el canadiense.

**"¡No lo llames así, Alfred! Es tu hijo. ¡**_**He's our baby**_**! ¡**_**Our son!**_**"** Gritó el canadiense con voz raramente alta que le desgarro la garganta.

**"¡NO! No, Matt...No."** Negando con la cabeza empezó a retroceder**. "No lo hare. Eso...eso no. S-soy el héroe pero no..." **Divagaba y empezaba a temblar de rabia contenida. **"Eso es tan extraño... ¡eso es...**_**fucking**_** raro! ¡¿Un hombre embarazado?! ¡No me jodas Matthew!"** Miró a su hermano gemelo del norte levantarse con la mirada enojada y a la vez tan herida y sola. Acercarse a él y tratar de tocarlo. Pero América lo rechazó. **"¡No me toques, maldita sea!" **Gritó aun más fuerte. Sus hermano empezó a llorar y llamarlo por su nombre diciendo 'Please's. Pero él solo tenia atiborrada la cabeza de información y no podía pensar bien.

**"¡**_**Alfred, please, listen to me!**_**...Te necesito...te necesitamos-"** Alfred negaba con la cabeza.

**"¡No! ¡No Matthew! Estas solo en esto. **_**I'm sorry**_**"** Dando un paso más hacia la puerta volvió a hablar. **"Es tu problema...yo...no se...yo... ¡no me hagas esto!..."** Susurró por lo bajo sin mirar el rostro tan herido de su amado hermano canadiense. **"Yo... ¿¡como sé que es mio!?"** Ya América no sabía las estupideces que decía.

**"¿Cómo?"** Preguntó incrédulo Canadá. ¡¿Cómo fue posible que América hubiese dicho eso?!

Incluso Alfred igual sabia que era una idea idiota. ¿¡Como no iba a ser ese bebe suyo!? Canadá había estado solo con él, ¡su primera vez había sido con el! ¡Estaba seguro! Su hermano era enteramente fiel...pero esta situación simplemente era extraordinaria.

**"**_**I'm sorry Mattie...I can't with this...I can't...**_**"** Y dicho esto se alejó de ese lugar, se alejó de ese hombre...al que tanto decía amar. Salió de la casa ante las suplicas, sollozos y gritos de Matthew pidiéndole perdón y que se quedara.

Corrió y corrió hasta que pudo tomar un taxi y se fue directo al aeropuerto, sin importarle nada, ni nadie. Ya ahí, tomo el primer vuelo a _England_ y fue a casa de Arthur...tenia que olvidarse de todo y de todos. Tenia que sacar de su cabeza las palabras, las lágrimas y el rostro de su hermano.

Tenia que olvidarlo todo y centrarse en el solamente.

(LOLOLOLOLOLOLO—**Cambio de escena, 2 semanas después**—LOLOLOLOLOLO)

América estaba sentado el sofá favorito que tenia en la casa de Inglaterra. Con aspecto desalineado, ojeroso y tomando la onceaba taza de café del día veía la lluvia caer desde la ventana. ¿Porque el clima en Londres era siempre tan nostálgico?

Le hacía recordar cosas que no quería aun recordar, ni pensar. Quitándose los anteojos y pasándose las manos por los ojos cansado y opacos color azul oyó a Arthur llegar. Sin mirar al recién llegado, que venia acompañado de Francia, le dio un sorbo a su café negro.

**"América..."** Lo llamó Inglaterra pero no respondió. **"Tus jefes preguntan por ti...todos en la reunión lo hicieron..."** La voz cruda pero vacilante del inglés le hizo recordar todas esas llamadas de sus superiores ordenándole que regrese porque había problemas en el país, problemas en la frontera canadiense más bien.

**"No me importa...por mi que se jodan..." **Respondió América con la voz ronca y autómata.

**"Alfred...no puedes seguir así...**_**You have to talk to him.**_**..**_**Look**_**..."** Escuchó a _England _acercarse suspirando hacia el pero no hizo amago de nada. "Hoy lo vi..." Comentó el ingles al americano, quien se tenso pero lo miro a los ojos, a esos ojos verdes que mostraban tristeza, enfado y otro sentimiento que no pudo diferenciar. ¿Era ilusión? ¿O simplemente culpa? Quizás lo último, porque eso debía sentir las naciones europeas ahí presentes por dejar que su moral y educación predominara; adquiriendo la misma posición que Alfred; repudiando lo desconocido. Discriminando lo extraño y rechazando a un ser que aun crecía dentro de su gemelo. Entonces quizás si era culpa lo que sentían, y deberían sentir. **"**_**He is...good**_**. Aun es increíble todo así que, las naciones están un poco sorprendidas...Los nórdicos están felices y emocionados...China no para de hacerle preguntas y Rusia lo cuida mucho."** Apenas terminó de decir lo último, el anglosajón, se arrepintió porque los hombros de América se tensaron y apretó los puños.

**"¿**_**Oh yeah**_**?"** Respondió con sorna el americano. Era de esperarse, ese ruso comunista era como un buitre.

**"Alfred...esto no les hace bien a ninguno de los dos..."** Comenzó el ingles con ese tono de sabiondo._**"**__**Maybe you should**_**...-"**

**"No"** Respondió tajante el rubio americano.

Inglaterra miro a Francia, que curiosamente estaba callado desde la llegada.

**"Estados Unidos. Tienes que hablar con Matthew. Hablar frente a frente y resolver esto...Sino él va a-"** Nuevamente el inglés fue interrumpido.

**"Ya eh dicho que no, England"** Respondió colocándose las gafas de nuevo.

_**"Maintenant, j'ai erré gosse**_(Ya me cansaste, mocoso-en francés)" El grito de Francia alertó a los dos hombres rubios, pero no preparo al americano para ser levantado del cuello de la camisa y ser golpeado en la barbilla por el 'débil' país del amor.

**"¡Francis!"** Le gritó alarmado Gran Bretaña a su amante, yendo a ayudar a Alfred quién sangraba por una herida de piel abierta en la quijada.

**"¡Ya me canse de estar escuchándote, **_**grande crétin**_**!"** Gritó el galo al estadounidense aturdido en el piso. **"¿¡Crees que eres único que sufre!? ¿¡Crees que eres el único afectado!? ¡¿Pues no, idiota!? ¡¿Sabes como esta **_**mon petit**_**e?! ¿¡Lo sabes!?" **Cuestionó en voz alta el país europeo al americano menor.** "¿¡Sabes lo difícil que es para él!? **_**¡Mon Deiu!**_** ¡Que es una nación hombre embarazado! ¡Algo jamás antes visto o sucedido! ¿¡Sabes cómo está!? ¡Está muerto de miedo, aterrado! ¡Se siente enfermo cada dos por tres y entra en crisis a cada hora!"** Francia gritaba despotricando frente a un shockeado América y un sorprendido Inglaterra. **"¡Él es apenas un niño! ¡Y esta enfrentando todo esto solo! ¡ ¿Por qué?! Porque el cobarde de su hermano, el que decía amarlo por sobre todas las cosas, ¡decidió ser un maldito bastardo y abandonarlo cuando mas lo necesitaban! Confié en ti, Amérique. ¡Te confié a **_**mon petite Matthieu**_** para protegerlo y cuidarlo! ¿¡Y qué hiciste!? ¡Lo abandonaste a su suerte cuando te topaste con algo desconocido!"** Respirando agitadamente, Francis no parecía que pararía pronto**. "¿Sabes?... ¿tienes una maldita idea de lo que **_**mon Matthieu**_** esta sufriendo? ¿¡Eh!? Luchando solo, ¿¡sin apoyo mas que el de los nórdicos y Russie!? ...Porque nosotros también fuimos unos bastardos y le dimos la espalda..."**Francia soltó una risa amarga y se sentó pesadamente en una silla cercana.

**"Porque fuimos igual unos cobardes...Renegamos a nuestro Matthew"** Murmuró Inglaterra aun parado cerca de Alfred, con desdicha y arrepentimiento.

**"Sabes, Amérique...él esta feliz...eso le dice a todo el mundo. Nadie sabe quien es el padre...sospechan de Russie, pero Matthieu no ha dicho nada...Sé que piensa que es mejor así...para no arruinarle la vida a alguien"** Comenzó de nuevo a hablar el europeo mayor, pero ahora con voz baja pero dándole una mirada rápida pero penetrante mirada al americano. **"Usa su capucha roja de siempre ahora...no sé si sea mi imaginación pero creo que ya se le puede notar la pancita..."** Comentó con voz susurrante pero escuchada. **"Siempre esta comiendo..."** Francia soltó una risitas **"Se acaricia despacito el estomago y bebe mucha agua. Baja con cuidado las escaleras y escoge el asiento más cálido. Ha dejado de cargar a su oso pero lo deja en su regazo cuando duerme en las reuniones..."** La voz adquiría más y más tono de pesar. **"El será una buena mama, Amérique...y ese bebe será el mas amado y afortunado por tener a Matthieu..."** Francia se tapó el rostro con la mano en son de arrepentimiento e Inglaterra fue con él para ponerle una mano en el hombro.

**"Los ****Nórdicos**** no nos dejan acercarnos y Rusia a amenazado con romper relaciones si lo hacemos. Ese sujeto esta apoyando a tu hermano en todo momento"** Espetó el ingles. Y su voz tomó más amargura. **"Además...Canadá se saldrá de la **_**Commonwealth**_** y de otras agrupaciones.**" Afirmó el inglés. América sorprendido lo miró.

**"¿Q-qué?..."** Cuestionó América con los ojos abiertos por sorpresa e incredulidad.

**"Lo que oíste. También, Canadá hará una alianza con Rusia y Dinamarca para crear una defensa armada en su tierra misma… Y restringirán el paso hacia la capital canadiense por cuestiones de seguridad...para Matthew y el niño"** Le informó la nación inglesa.

"**¿Q-que? Pero si Matt y yo t-tenemos un tratado sobre la frontera y la circulación..."** Trató de explicar el norteamericano.

**"Alfred."** Advirtió el cejón** "Canadá cerrara la frontera con Estados Unidos y desintegrara tratados contigo...Tiene el apoyo de Rusia, Dinamarca y Suecia. "** Comunico secamente el rubio inglés. **"Sera duro el cambio pero también tiene el apoyo de otras potencias así que..."**

América estaba que no podía creerlo ¿Su Mattie haciendo todo eso?

**"Eso no es todo..."** Dijo Francia en tono frio, neutro. "**Canadá no asistirá mas a las reuniones en las que todavía permanezca... Nombró a Ontario como su representante permanente. Él se encargara de las relaciones de comercialización internacional y todo en lo que Matthieu necesite estar presente. Solo se reunirá con sus jefes internos."** Informo el galo mirando a la nada. **"No volveremos a ver a tu hermano si no se nos esta autorizado. Matthieu lo tiene todo planeado, desaparecerá de la vista de las demás naciones, excepto Rusia, China y los Nórdicos. No correrá riesgos."** Terminó de hablar el francés apretando su sedoso cabello amarillo entre sus dedos, frustrado.

**"No...¡Mattie no puede hacer eso! El no...Seguro que es ese ruso que-"**

**"¿¡No lo entiendes, Amérique!? ¡Él no quiere saber nada de nosotros! No quiere poner en peligro a su hijo. Hará lo necesario para protegerse a él y su bebe. El seguro nos debe odiar..."** Se lamentó el francés.

**"No, no...D-debemos hacer algo, Matt no puede esconderse y...¡y desaparecer!"** América empezó a gritar, estaba asustado ahora. ¡Su Matt no puede desaparecer en la nada! ¡No puede hacerlo! No puede irse y alejarse de él, de alejarlo de esa pancita en crecimiento, sin dejarle ver los ojitos de cachorro que pone cuando quiere más dulce. Sin dejarle ver nunca mas, esos ojos violetas, sin dejarle sentir su esbelto cuerpo que pronto empezaría a crecer y cambia porque esta cargando a su...

A su...

A su hijo.

_Oh my God! His baby!_

Pero...pero su Mattie no lo haría, ¿verdad?

No lo alejaría de su hijo, ¿cierto?

Su Mattie no puede dejarlo solo, ¿¡cierto!?

Oh, si puede. Porque eso había hecho el mismo con Canadá.

**"**_**Fuck. ¡FuckFuckFuck!**_**"** Gritó jalándose los cabellos color arena al darse cuenta la gran estupidez que había cometido. Se levanto del suelo de un salto gritando insultos entre dientes.

**"Esta decidido, Alfred"** Declaro levantándose de la silla el francés y caminando hacia las escaleras. **"No hay nada que podamos hacer. Rusia lo apoya, China igual, los Nórdicos y algunas naciones mas estarán apoyándolo...podríamos entrar en conflictos si desacatamos las decisiones de Canadá"** Sin decir nada mas, el francés subió a la habitación que compartía con Inglaterra y no salió en toda la tarde.

América, a pesar de los gruñidos y advertencias de Gran Bretaña se vistió y salió en busca de Canadá. Para hablar, rogarle, suplicarle y pedirle perdón por haber cometido el peor error de su existencia: Abandonarlo y rechazar a su hijo.

Fue al aeropuerto y regreso a su nación, de ahí quiso ir hacia las tierras de su hermano.

Sin embargo no pudo. La ley de Restricción Capital Canadiense ya estaba entrando en vigor.

Y no se le fue permitido pisar tierra canadiense.

(LOLOLOLOLOLOLO—**Cambio de escena, un mes después**—LOLOLOLOLOLO)

Había pasado 31 días desde que había sabido sobre las decisiones de su hermano. 31 días de 24 horas cada uno que se reprendía, se regañaba, se odiaba y se sentía la peor escoria; 31 días con 20 minutos desde que se había dado cuenta del terrible error, de la maldita equivocada decían que había cometido, el peor de los pecados. Había abandonado y dado la espalda a su amado hermano y a su hijo.

Por todos los dioses, a su hijo, sangre de su sangre, fruto del amor que le entregaba Canadá y que el respondía.

Pero por todos los santos, la noticia había causado estragos en su persona. No esta poniendo escusas, o tal vez si, porque lo que le hizo a su persona mas amada no tiene perdón. Sin embargo, ¿qué tan seguido un hombre pudiese quedar embarazado?

Pero tal vez debió tener en cuenta que ellos no eran seres humanos en toda su regla, solo la apariencia, su tiempo de vida, su cuerpo incluso la mayoría de su sentir no eran tan humanos. Eran naciones. Y al parecer podían concebir.

Se imaginan. Un hijo. Una familia.

Pero el no podía tener todo eso ahora.

No porque había sido el mas grande de los hijos de puta, el héroes que se volvió villano y dejo a su amado Canadá solo en esto.

Y había sido tan estúpido que le había costado 31 días y 34 minutos darse cuenta de eso.

Y ahora estaba aquí, en New York, su estado numero 32; en los límites que colindan con Ontario, del otro lado de rio St. Lawrence. No podía acercarse mas, estaba restringido. Podía ver a lo lejos casetas de ejércitos rusos y canadienses custodiando cerca de unos de los Grandes Lagos. Él se encontraba todavía con un pie dentro de su tierra así que no podían hacerle nada. Era un lugar hermoso, con uno de los lagos que compartía con su hermano.

A lo lejos, Ottawa; podía ver una escuela, de pre-escolar al parecer, los niños corrían y jugaban ruidosamente. Sonrió ante la escena, aun de lejos aun podía apreciar los rostros y con sus agudizados sentidos, oír las risas y las voces.

Pero lo que mas lo embelesaba era, el joven rubio, que había salido de una camioneta con bandera canadiense, y que hablaba con los directores sonriéndole a los niños y dejando que jugaran con su oso polar.

Desde su lugar podía ver su cabellera rubia hermosa, su gran sudadera y el como se agachaba con cuidado para acariciar la cabeza de algunos infantes. ¿Tal vez Matthew se estaba imaginando a su hijo en los niños de ahí, como el mismo hacia, no?

Hacia horas que estaba ahí observando cada interacción, cada movimiento cuidadoso que adquiría su Mattie. Matt siempre había sido precavido y ahora con su hijo no repararía en cuidados. Haa, Matt siempre tan tierno.

Estados Unidos vio como otra camioneta con escudo de Rusia se estacionaba, esto basto para que el canadiense sonriera y despidiéndose de los niños de encamino hacia la camioneta.

Alfred entro en pánico, no quería que Mat se fuera así que grito con todas sus fuerzas el nombre humano de su gemelo. Esperando que el pudiera oírlo y lo mirara.

Y milagrosamente así fue, el canadiense giro hacia su persona, y a pesar de que estaban alejados por kilómetros, pudo ver los ojos violáceos y el rostro hermoso de su amado hermano del norte.

Quiso gritarle tantas cosas, pedirle mil veces perdón pero el rostro de Matthew se lo impidió.

La mueca de dolor, luego la frialdad en sus ojos, la cara que no mostraba ninguna emoción y por ultimo, la sonrisa triste y rota que le regalo. Conjunto con la despedida que le partió el alma.

_**"GoodBye, Alfred"**_ Y sin decir nada mas entro ayudado por una mano grande y blanca, que debía ser del ruso, a la camioneta y se perdió de vista.

(OOoOoOoOoOoO **Fin De los FLASHBACK **oOoOoOoOoOoO)

Esa fue la última vez que pudo ver a Matthew. No lo volvió a ver jamás. Ni siquiera en televisión o en reuniones. Matthew Williams había desaparecido del mapa. Se deprimió mucho y entró en crisis al igual que su país. Pero con ayuda de Iggy y Francia salió adelante, si el caía en crisis afectaba a las demás naciones y siendo el un héroe debía estar bien para todos quienes lo necesitaran.

Además...él era la cabeza de la economía, si tenia problemas los demás lo tendrían y también Canadá indirectamente. Así que debía ser fuerte aunque sea para poder protegerlo de lejos...

Escondiendo su cara entre las manos tomó una decisión. La misma que había estado tomando desde que se dio cuenta lo estúpido que fue, lo malditamente hijo de puta que había sido.

Abrió el cajón del escritorio y saco un papel, algo arrugado y amarillento pero apreciado y cuidado por Alfred, quien ahora lo tomaba y acariciaba como un tesoro.

Estados Unidos acaricio con los pulgares el papel que leía un número de teléfono. Un número que se sabía de memoria pero siempre acudía al papel porque se sentía como un consuelo. Porque Canadá ya no iba a las juntas de la ONU, ni nada. Enviaba a su Primer Ministro o a Ontario para el caso.

Despacio y con dedos temblorosos marco el número. Le había costado mucho conseguirlo porque...

Porque desde que se entero que iba a ser papa, la frontera con Canadá había sido restringida y estricta. Había mas seguridad y la que antes había sido la frontera menos vigilada de la historia ahora contaba con casetas de vigilancia las 24 horas. A el mismo se le había restringido el paso y prohibido acercarse a la capital Ottawa, no solo por autoridades canadienses ¡sino por las rusas y nórdicas maldita sea! Incluso cuando había intentado encontrar a Canadá, la Seguridad Nacional y el Departamento de Defensa Canadiense había intervenido. Hasta había intentado buscarlos por medio de la CIA pero la organización secreta de Canadá había enviado avisos de que cualquier movimiento mas y lo tomarían como una desacato a la nueva ley de Canadá. Y que si el o alguno de los agentes de la CIA seguía indagando sobre el paradero de Matthew Williams y su hijo, seria tomado como amenaza y atacarían, con armas o no.

Así que mejor dejo las cosas así y nunca siguió investigando, por el bien de su nación. Aunque Ontario, un día, apiadándose de el después de un golpe a la barbilla, le garabateo un número de teléfono, le costó un poco descubrir que era de Mattie. Y llamó, llamó y llamó. Pero nunca tuvo avances realmente. Siempre llamaba pero nunca tenía lo que el tanto anhelaba y necesitaba.

Y lo había sufrido, se había odiado y la ira se acumuló al principio porque ni siquiera pudo tener noticias o fotografías o contacto alguno con su amado hermano y con...

Pero, como se dio cuenta luego, todo había sido su culpa. Su maldita culpa.

Los sonidos de timbre del teléfono están acordes a su corazón latiendo en su pecho. Rogando para que esta vez la voz que le contestara de nuevo durara un poco más que un saludo.

Y entonces paso. Oyó una voz del otro lado.

_"¿Hello__?__"_ Respondió una voz infantil, alegre pero suave, la voz de un pequeño que corría a responder el teléfono antes que sus padres. Sonrió quebradamente y se obligo a hablar claro.

"Escucha, dime si tú mama hoy quisiera atenderme..." Le hablo con la voz calma que nunca utilizo jamás antes. Con sus manos apretando el teléfono miro de nuevo la fotografía frente a él.

_"¿__Es el señor que hablo ayer__?"_ Volvió a hablar la vocecita con toda la inocencia de su ser. "Yo le voy a avisar, pero creo que se está bañando y no sé si lo podrá atender..." Su corazón se estrujo, esa vocecita era tan cortes...con su Mattie.

"Dile, por favor, que es algo importante y le quiero hablar..."Volvió a decir por el teléfono, siempre con esa voz que rogaba; no quería perder alguna oportunidad. Lo había intentado muchas veces antes que tal vez, tal vez esta vez si.

_"__¿Le hiciste algo a mi mama?__ Él__ me hace siempre señas__ y __me dice despacito __'__dile que no estoy__'__...__"_ Cerró los ojos unos instantes para que las lágrimas no escaparan. Le dolía. Le dolía en lo mas profundo de su ser saber eso...que su Mattie no quisiera saber de el...

Pero no podía culparlo, no. Él fue el único culpable.

"Y mientras dime si es que ya vas a la escuela, si cuidas tu lección..." Cambiando de tema. No siempre podía escuchar esa vocecita calma y dulce que le contesto hoy, quería saber todo lo que pudiera de ella. A veces era la nana o algún funcionario quienes atendían la llamada, otras el contestador y muchas mas veces nadie. Y solo últimamente, esa vocecita le atendía. Supuso que lo hacia desde que pudo alcanzar el aparato.

_"__Oh__ s__i__, __pero como my mom trabaja__ l__a señora del vecino me lleva al colegio__."_ Si, su Mattie siempre al pendiente de su tierra, no había cambiado nada. Pero por el tono de la vocecita parecía orgulloso de eso. _"Mi__ boletín lo firma my mom__porque yo no tengo papa...__"_ Dagas de fuego le desgarraron el pecho y tubo que apretar el porta manos de la silla ante esto...

"Dile son seis años que sufriendo estoy, es justo tu edad..."Se atrevió a decir ante la voz que del otro lado le hablaba. Había estado contando los años, meses y días desde la noticia y la separación. Aun sentía coraje, ira y odio hacia el mismo por haber sido tan malditamente egoísta y cobarde en ese entonces.

_"__Oh no, si solo tengo cinco años...__" _Oh, ¿cinco años? Era ya una personita definida físicamente. ¿Tendría su cabello? ¿Sus ojos? Esperaba que tuviera la sonrisa de Mattie y su personalidad. Que tuviera ese tono de piel que siempre le encanto. _"P__ero dígame__¿Desde cuándo conoce a m__y mom__?__"_ La voz sonaba curiosa, río ante esto. Seguramente tendría más de él mismo de lo que imagino. ¿Desde cuando conocía a Matthew? Desde siempre, desde que era tierra de nadie. Desde que abrió sus ojos y los violetas de Matt le sonrieron cálidamente. Desde toda su vida...

_(((CORO: __Mi corazón lloro__ y él__ no contesto,_

_Pasan mis días sin fe__ con__ este amor quemándome..._

_Mi corazón lloró__y también se alegró,_

_Al escuchar la voz que me atendió...__)))_

_"__Dime, si vas de vacaciones__, como__ el año pasado__,__ las playas del mar...__" _Lo había oído de Ontario, cuando platicaba con Los Nórdicos, Francia e Inglaterra, los dos últimos a quienes también se les había restringido el acceso a Canadá; Nathan (Ontario) les contaba que fueron de vacaciones a Cuba y que la peque estaba súper emocionado.

Ah. Porque su bebe era una niña. ¡Una nenita hermosa y delicada! Su princesita.

_"¡__Oh si! __¡Me __gusta__bañarme__ and now, I already swim!" _Río ante lo emocionada que se escuchaba. Seguramente Mattie, en su paranoia de 'seguridad primero', la había enseñado a nadar. Y al parecer su bebita aprendía rápido. Que alegría._ "__Pero dígame, ¿Cómo es que __usted__ sabe__ que__ hace un año que me fui de vacaciones?__"_ ¿Como no saberlo si se había pasado todo el tiempo peleando con Cuba, Ontario y Rusia con tal de obtener aunque sea una pequeña noticia de su princesa y su amado hermano? El amado hermano a quien había ignorado, herido y abandonado. Por egoísta, a su amado Canadá a quien había hecho sufrir como a nadie...sin ser esa su intención jamás. Se trago un sollozo y dejo correr las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos azul océano. Volvió a hablar.

"Dile a tu mama...que yo lo quiero mucho y también a ti..."Como a nadie nunca. Porque ellos eran la luz de su vida, la pureza de su sucia alma. El tesoro por el cual luchar. Sus dos amores más grandes del mundo.

_"But, if I don't know you."_ No, no lo hacia. Era de esperarse pero volver a oírlo era una tortura aun peor. Saber que el culpable de eso era el, solamente el. El estúpido de Alfred F. Jones. El mismo. "_Ahora, dígame__¿qué le pasa?__¿Por qué ha cambiado su voz?__¿Are you crying?__"_ No my love, solo estaba dejando salir el dolor que se le atoraba en la garganta y le hacia querer gritar y llorar tan patéticamente. Pero no podía porque él era un héroe. Seguía siendo un héroe, un héroe sin nadie a su lado que lo pudiera amar.

_(((CORO: __Mi corazón lloro__ y __é__l no contesto,_

_Pasan mis días sin fe,__ con__ este amor quemándome..._

_Mi corazón lloro__y también se alegró,_

_Al escuchar la voz__ que__ me atendió...__)))_

"Dile que atienda, dile que atienda..."Pedía, rogaba, imploraba con esa voz de héroe rota. Con esa voz de un estúpido solitario. Con la voz de un héroe que sin querer...había sido el villano y ahora pedía perdón.

_"__B__ut, he is done" _La voz del otro extremo sonó lejana y no era porque le zumbaban los oídos. Además pudo escuchar una voz que llamaba al otro lado del teléfono. _'¡Emi...ven a comer!_' Y escucho la contestación de la vocecita con un _'¡Ya voy Nanny!' _Matthew ya se había ido, otra vez no pudo escuchar su voz, escucharlo decir su nombre. Aunque si pudo oír a su bebita.

De nuevo volvió a perder una oportunidad de hablar con Mattie…Y quizás, si pudiera hablar con el y pedirle perdón…

No. No podía. No tendría el valor para mirar a la cara a su hermano. Y su hermano quizás nunca lo pudiera perdonar.

"Si se ha marchado...entonces, adiós..."No podía responder nada más. Canadá aun no quería saber nada de él. Las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas bronceadas y se deslizaban calientes por el cuello, perdiéndose en su ropa. Apretó los ojos fuertemente y clavo sus uñas en la madera de la silla para no dejar salir lamentos de dolor.

"_GoodBye, sir"_ Se despidió esa dulce voz amable. Sintió su corazón apretarse en su pecho, quiso decirle tantas cosas mas pero...

_Ding. Ding. Ding._ *Sonido de teléfono colgado*

"Adiós hijita" Murmuró para luego colgar el teléfono y derrumbarse en lamentos y sollozos que se mezclaban con balbuceos entre nombres y 'Lo siento's. Que tenía llamados a Matthew, Canadá, su hermano, su hija, su bebé, su princesa, su familia.

Su corazón lloró.

Porque jamás recuperaría a su familia. La que alguna vez pudo tener pero que por idiota y cobarde se atrevió a perder.

_***+ Parte I FIN +***_

* * *

**(OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO)**

Este es el final de la primera parte. Disculpen por la ortografía u. u

La canción en que me base tiene dos partes así que pensé en dividirlo igualmente en dos.

A penas la escuche dije: 'Esto va en un Americest a huev...' Eh, ya me entienden no? XD

Así que como loca me puse a escribirlo.

**Básicamente use los diálogos de la canción pero como el Señor se lo canta a una mujer y a su hija pues...tuve que adaptarlo al Yaoi jejeje. Pero la canción sigue sin pertenecerme como dije antes.

Espero que se hayan dado cuenta que es un Canon, sin embargo todas las situaciones planteadas por la nación de Canadá son totalmente ficticias y la verdad como no soy buena en historia decidí no indagar mas...

Hahn, simplemente el Americest me inspira...

Además amo a esta pareja, es mi favorita!

(Sin embargo Mattie se ve bien con todo el mundo! Muajajajaja)

Gracias por leer! :'D

Es el primer fic de Hetalia que publico así que espero sus comentarios.

Espero que les haya gustado como a mí escribirlo.

Sin nada mas por el momento...

Se despide su servidora G.A.

**CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Mi corazón lloró._

_BY: G.A-motoharu._

_Declaimer: AP-Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya__. La canción tampoco me pertenece, se llama 'Mi corazón lloró' en su segunda parte y su autor es King Clave._

_**Mi corazón lloró:**_

_PARTE II_

_._

_._

_._

_**(POV Alfred- **__Estados Unidos-Usa-América__**)**_

Suspirando apagué el motor y me bajé de la camioneta negra. Respiré profundamente el aire, era tan fresco y a la vez tan húmedo. El rio St. Lawrence estaba frente a mí y se podía ver las casetas de vigilancia tan seguidas que formaban casi un muro. Sonrío triste al recordar la razón de mi estadía aquí. Para hacer una llamada, la misma que hacía desde hace quince años. El lugar es un poco raro para quien no conociere nada de este asunto. Este punto exacto es el único que me queda en donde Canadá y mi tierra (Estados Unidos) pueden aun verse entre sí. Aun no hay muros, bardas, etc.; que puedan atiborrar la vista.

Y también, es este punto definitivamente fue la última vez que vi a mi Mattie, de lejos, pero siempre tan hermoso.

La frontera con Canadá estaba cerrada desde hacía 10 años. Y solo se permitía el paso por la aduana y bajo estricto cuidado en la caseta oficial aduanera canadiense de la capital Ottawa. La circulación se hacía mediante muestra de papeles, pasaportes, credenciales y demás documentos legales. A mí y a la demás gente, yo ya podría circular, relativamente, con normalidad (si descontamos la constante advertencia de cero CIA e investigaciones privadas) sin embargo... ¿qué sentido tenía el que pudiera pasar si a quien quero ver no puedo encontrar? Matthew Williams desapareció del mapa, de mi mapa. La seguridad en torno a él es impenetrable ¿y cómo no serlo? Mattie, quien es la representación de Canadá; es la única nación que pudo concebir...

A mi hija.

Y esta, prácticamente escondido porque no quiere responder preguntas...lo entiendo. Siendo hombre, nación y el único capaz de embarazarse...no quería verse envuelto en preguntas y exámenes.

Mattie siempre ha sido así...siempre tuvo ese nervio paternal y sobreprotector.

Y muchas veces me odio a mí mismo por no poder estar con él...

Con _my baby girl_...llevándola a por una cajita feliz, a ver el desfile de princesas en _Disney World_, ver con ella películas como Cenicienta, La Bella y la Bestia, La Sirenita...

Estar con ella y con Mattie como una familia, los tres acurrucados en el sofá saboreando un helado o comiendo pavo en Navidad mientras nuestra hija abre los regalos, pasar pascuas decorando los huevos de chocolate o salir al parque a jugar las tardes de primavera...

Hacerle el desayuno a Mattie para el día de la madre y que mi hijita me dé un dibujo como regalo del día del padre...

Pero eso nunca podrá ser...porque Mattie no me deja encontrarlos...

¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué fui tan idiota en ese momento!? Ahora jamás podre tener a la familia que siempre quise...

En este momento odio tanto todo.

Me odio a mí mismo, a Iván, quien disfruta de una paternidad que nunca le perteneció; a Los nórdicos porque ellos si pueden estar en contacto con Matthew y mi hija.

Odio tanto a Ontario y a todos los que hablan de mi niña y luego callan cuando me acerco.

Odio a Matthew porque es tan cobarde como para huir y ocultarse de mí. Odio el que no sepa si Mattie me perdono o no...

Pero aunque yo odie muchas cosas eso no cambia nada...absolutamente nada.

Matthew y mi hija es tan viviendo lejos de mí y quizás jamás podré verlos de nuevo.

Y lo que más me duele, lo que odio de todo es que...nunca pude ver crecer a mi hija.

No velé por ella en sus pesadillas, tampoco le vi perder su primer diente. Jamás escuche su primera palabra, ni estuve ahí para su primer cumpleaños. No le tome mil fotos cuando se graduó de preescolar o cuando se fue a ver el mar por primera vez.

No estuve ahí, con ella. No le di el primer castigo ni espante a todos sus pretendientes...

No vi crecer a mi única hija. A Emily Nadezha Williams. ¿Bonito nombre cierto? Mi princesita Emily...me gusta tanto ese nombre...Matthew debió recordarlo de entre nuestras platicas. Y aunque sé que el segundo nombre de mi bebe es de parte del comunista, me da alivio saber que no le dio su apellido.

Levanto mi vista al cielo, ese color es igual al de mi bebita. Lo sé porque en una de esas veces en que me agarre a golpes a Nathan (Ontario) pude ver una foto. Era vieja, supongo; en ella aparecía una niña rubia de cabellos ondulados atados en coletas y sonriendo enormemente con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras era alzada por Iván. Ontario me comentó que ese día habían viajado a Rusia por el festival de Moscú y que 'Emilie' (Hasta su nombre en francés es hermoso) estaba radiante y risueña como nunca.

Ese día sentí como se me partía el alma. Me deprimí un tiempo pero Iggy y el fantoche me animaron un poco.

Cabe decir que ellos también sufrían al no conocer a su 'nieta'. No los culpo, sin embargo hay veces en donde el rencor me impide verlos a la cara. Me dan ganas de gritarles, golpearles y reclamarles miles de cosas sin sentido. Pero no puedo porque ellos también se siente culpables de haberle dado la espalda a Canadá.

Suspirando pesadamente saco el celular del bolsillo y marco a ese número, me lo sé de memoria ya. Y muchas veces me eh puesto a pensar que tal vez Matthew no me ha alejado tanto de mi hija, ya que el número no ha cambiado en todos estos años.

El timbre suena y mi corazón galopa salvaje en el pecho. Y entonces, justo como la primera vez...

"_Hola"_

Escucho su voz. Es ya una voz de adulto, la voz de una joven señorita de sociedad. Con su tono cortes y dulce. Educada finamente como siempre imagine. Y justo hoy, esa voz parece aún más entusiasta y enteramente feliz. No era para menos.

"Hola, honey ¿como estas? ¿No sabes quién te habla?"

Pregunto con la voz más clara que puedo, siempre al venir a este lugar me pongo sentimental y nada heroico.

_"¿E__s el señor que siempre__pregunta por mi mama__?" _

Me responde, sigue siendo tan dulce e inocente. Me alegro, tampoco la curiosidad parecida a la mía pareció desaparecer. Así siento que por lo menos tengo algo de ella._ "__Mi mama está ocupada __recibiendo a l__os invitados porque hoy__cumplo mis 15 años__, ¿__sabia__?" _Lo sé. Si, conseguí esa información de Finlandia. Odio que se apiaden de mí y me tengan lastima. Pero aunque sea eso, hace que algunos me puedan dar información de mi hija. A quien no eh visto, más que en fotos, los últimos quince años_._

"En tu cumpleaños he vuelto a este lugar y te quise llamar"

Si, hoy es tu cumpleaños _my Little girl_. Hoy, ¿qué ironía no? Precisamente hoy, 4 de Julio. También es mi cumpleaños pero no hice una fiesta como solía hacer; en mi nación todos lo celebran pero yo en lo particular deje de hacer mis súper fiestas, donde solo pensaba en mí y nada más. _  
_  
_"__Si usted me espera un momentito__ l__e llamo a mi mama__ p__ero hable rapidito__, __mi papá está por llegar y mi fiesta por comenzar…__"_

Su voz sonaba emocionada, feliz. Pero sus palabras no causaron esa emoción en mí, sonreí triste. Al parecer Rusia hacia el perfecto papel de padre. Como lo odio, pero una parte de mi le está agradecido de que cuide bien de mi nena. Y aunque sea un bastardo comunista tiene la fortuna de estar, hoy, a lado de mi bebita que se convierte en adulta.__

_"_Espera, espera niña mía que quien habla contigo...es tu papa"

Me atrevo a decir. ¿Me creería? O pensaría que estaba loco. Después de todo...ella tiene a Rusia... ¿No hay espacio para mi verdad?__

_"¿__Como__?__No.__M__i papa se fue hace__mucho tiempo de__nuestro__lado__,__ a una estrella muy lejos__"_

Oh. Así que sabe que el comunista no es su padre. Estoy un poco tranquilo, aliviado...pero eso no me alegra pues Mattie le habrá dicho que yo había muerto. Bueno, no puedo reprocharle nada. Pero no deja de dolerme ni más ni menos.  
_"__Pero espere, espere que llamo a__mi mama…"_

Su voz me hacía imaginar cómo se vería, se oía tan amable y cortes. Como Mattie. Siempre me eh imaginado como se vería cuando me llamase '_Daddy'_...

¿Aunque eso nunca sucederá verdad?

"En tu cumpleaños no quiero interrumpir, ni molestar"

Solo quería escuchar su voz. Desearle un feliz cumpleaños...Una vida feliz...Quería mandarle abrazos aunque sea por vía telefónica porque sé, que no podré hacerlo en persona...

Pero tal vez, ya le eh cansado...al final seré el 'Señor que siempre habla, desde hace 15 años'...  
_  
__"No señor, usted no me molesta__"_

_My baby, no sabes lo feliz que me haces ahora..._

Y ahora más que nunca quisiera poderle pedir perdón. Perdón por ser un maldito egoísta, negarla y propiciar nuestro alejamiento. Pedirle perdón porque también le hice daño a su madre. A Matthew que solo hizo amarme y engendrar a mi más oculto deseo: un hijo, una familia propia.

"_Espere, ahí viene mi mama__"_No. Ya es tarde, _love_. Para tu mama y yo...

Duele admitirlo pero la cague con Mattie, destruí todo lo que pudo pasar y lo único que puedo salvar (o quiero creer) eres tú, mi hija. Estos quince años me ayudaron a comprender un poco que mis acciones en el pasado tienen repercusiones a grande escala en el futuro...

No hay segundas oportunidades, Matthew no me dará una segunda oportunidad...

_(((Mi corazón lloró, mi niña me atendió…____  
__Pasaron años sin fe con este amor, quemándome._

_Mi corazón lloró pero____t__ambién cantó…_

_Al escuchar la voz____q__ue me atendió)))_

__"Espera, yo quiero hablar contigo…No quiero que me dejes hablar con tu mama..."

Me vendría abajo si Mattie me atendiera...Aun me causa ardor la herida que nos hice...ya que el 'nosotros' nunca más será...

Lo que más me quema por dentro es que si Mattie me habrá perdonado ya o...

___"__Hola ¿quién es? Hola, ¿quién habla?__" _

Es él...esa es su voz... Cuanto pude haber dado tan solo por escuchar esa voz los primeros tres años o los primeros cinco...o los diez.._."__Por favor contéstame__"__  
_¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría contestar cuando, en el suelo de rodillas, el nudo en la garganta me ha dejado sin habla y las lágrimas caen a mares de mis ojos?

Canadá...Matthew...Mattie...todo lo que ame, amo y amare. Todo lo perfecto que se me fue dado para tocar, tener y...perder.

Mis sollozos amenazan por salir y antes que mis manos tiemblen quisiera que...

"Dile por favor que yo la quiero mucho...y también a ti"

Más que nada en el mundo, Matthew. Más que todas las hamburguesas del mundo y todos los superhéroes que hay y habrán.

A pesar de todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, yo lo sigo amando. Y, sinceramente...no creo que Matthew lo haga también.  
_  
__"¿__Como has estado?...Después de tanto__tiempo__. __Gracias por __haber__ llamado__..."_ De nada, Mattie. Yo siempre eh estado llamándola a ella, a ti. No siempre me contesta, tu nunca lo has hecho; pero siempre eh estado ahí...desde lejos anhelándolos.  
_"__En los 15 años de nuestra hija__"_

'Nuestra' Tuya y mía...fruto del amor, pasión y el milagro.  
Nuestra hija, la luz de mis ojos y tu adoración ¿verdad Matt? La amas como nadie más, ¿cierto? Siempre tuviste ese don para ser padre…

La amaste desde que te enteraste de su milagrosa concepción, ¿verdad? La fuerza ella te la dio.

¿Me odias, amor? ¿Me guardas rencor, Mattie?

¿Odias a este imbécil que cometió el peor error de su existencia?

_(((Mi corazón lloró, mi niña me atendió…____  
__Pasaron años sin fe con este amor, quemándome._

_Mi corazón lloró pero____t__ambién cantó…_

_Al escuchar la voz____q__ue me atendió)))_

"Dame con ella"

Mis lentes han caído a la tierra, mis ojos lloran a mares y mis manos ha empezado a temblar...Estoy desbordado de emociones Mattie, y me temo que no podre estar al teléfono mucho tiempo antes de que me derrumbe por... ¿trigésima cuarta vez? Ya eh perdido la cuenta...

_"__¿Ya para qué?__" _

Perdón, _I'm sorry so much, Mattie_. _Forgive me, my baby girl_. ¡Matthew no me odies! ¡No me aborrezcas! No me odies por favor...suficiente me odio yo.

Por favor...quiero escuchar su voz...de mi niña...

"Dale el teléfono"

Quiero decirle que la amo, que estoy orgullosa de ella...que quiero que sea feliz hoy y siempre...Quiero escuchar su voz...

_"__Tu niña se fue__" _

¡Ya no puedo más Matthew! ¡Ya no! Tu y yo...No. Eso jamás...Pero mi nenita. Mi sueño hecho realidad. Ese pedacito de mí que creció en ti...Esa cosita dulce y pequeña que me regalaste... ¿a ella no puedo perderla, cierto?

Todo menos ella...

"Si se ha marchado… entonces adiós."

¿Por qué a veces salen palabras que no quiero decir? ¿Por qué la fuerza que tengo no me alcanza para gritar y rogar a Matthew más de él y de mi hija? Acaso, yo que soy la nación más poderosa, ¿no soy lo suficiente valiente para intentar algo más que solo llamadas?

¿Soy demasiado orgulloso? ¿Soy demasiado conformista? ¿Por qué cuando quiero gritar callo? ¿Y cuando quiero callar, hiero?

¿Por qué cuando quiero amar, me sale mal y lastimo? ¿Por qué cuando quiero pedir perdón me sale palabras de despedida? ¿Y cuando quiero decir que amo, las palabras se atoran en mi garganta?

¿Por qué, cuando lo único que quiero es decir que Te amo Mattie, que quiero conocer a nuestra hija, que quiero que me perdones y que me des una segunda oportunidad...?

¿...Termino colgando el celular dando por finalizada la llamada?...

¿Acaso nunca podre tener lo que quiero? ¿Acaso quince años de llorar, gritar y arrepentirse no son suficientes?

Y ahora, aquí, sentado, tirado, acostado, que se yo...en la tierra, ahogando llantos de penas y sufriendo mí condena; solo tengo las mismas palabras en mi mente:

Matthew...Emily...los amo...

¿Me perdonan?

_**Fin POV Alfred**__._

(OOoOoOoOoOoO)

Del otro lado, Matthew se enjuagó una lagrima y colgó el teléfono murmurando.

_"__Adiós__ my love"_

Respiró profundo y se colocó una sonrisa en los labios; caminó por el pasillo y luego se detuvo mirando una fotografía vieja.

Sonrió nostálgico al recordar cómo había sido tomada. En ella, están el, mirando a otro punto fuera del flash; y también estaba Alfred, su hermano con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Ambos con una sonrisa en los labios. Se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano y desvió su vista hasta la nenita, más bien la mujer de 15 años parada en la puerta del patio esperándolo.

Su cabello color arena cayendo en rizos hermosos apenas hasta su cintura. Con ojos chispeantes color azul, con ese rulito rebelde y la montura rectangular de sus gafas. Y con esa esa sonrisa en los labios rosas.

Esa sonrisa... como la de su padre.

"¡Mama!" Su hija lo llamo con tono fuerte agitando sus manos para llamar su atención. Acaban de llegar su Primer Ministro y su familia a la fiesta.

Respirando hondo salió caminando tranquilamente hasta ellos.

"Emily" Llamó a su hermosa nena. "No grites, _honey_. Que mañana tienes el concurso de bandas en tu escuela y podrías lastimarte la voz" La reprendió sumisamente, la joven solo soltó una risa tan idéntica a la de Alfred y se abrazó más a Kumajirou. Su jefe y familia se despidieron para ir a ocupar su mesa.

Sintió una mano, un poco fría y más grande, colocarse sobre su hombro y al escuchar el grito de su hija supo de inmediato quien era.

_"¡Dad!"_ La jovencita dejo a Kuma en el suelo y se abalanzó a abrazar al hombre alto y de cabellos tan rubios, que parecían blancos, quien se alzaba una cabeza más que el mismo.

"Da, Emily" La voz de Iván sonó divertida cuando su hija se abrazó a él como un koala y rio de buena gana cuando la joven empezó a contarle sobre el concurso de bandas en donde ella iba a participar. Matthew los miro con ojos felices y tristes a la vez.

Iván había sido su salvación y poste. Lo apoyo cuando...

Cuando se vio solo, más que nunca, y a punto de derrumbarse. Iván le dio la mano y su corazón.

Y él lo acepto. Le dio una oportunidad.

Le dio una oportunidad y juntos criaron a Emily, ella lo adoraba. Y lo llamaba _'Daddy'_ desde que empezó a hablar. Para ella, Iván era el padre que siempre quiso. Consentidor, amoroso, protector y su ídolo.

Para el, Matthew Williams; Rusia era su poste, su soporte pero...no lo amaba.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y lo apretó un poco.

Su corazón lloraba.

No amaba a Iván, no como Rusia y el quisieran. Su corazón amaba aun a Alfred, muy a pesar de todo.

Porque el siempre estará pensando en su Estados Unidos.

En su Alfred.

Pero nunca más podría estar con él.

Así como nunca podrá amar a Iván como ama a Alfred.

Como no podía estar con Alfred como con Iván. Lo había perdonado pero….

Nunca podría olvidar.

Había perdonado a Alfred desde hacía tiempo, sin embargo le es difícil olvidar el rechazo, el abandono, la traición que le hizo pasar. Alfred estaba sorprendido por el acontecimiento, de acuerdo, pero el también lo estaba.

Era él a quien acosaron los doctores para hacerle estudios y exámenes. Era a él a quien las naciones no dejaron de mirar y señalar. Era él quien siendo hombre cargaba a un bebé dentro.

Y era él, quien amaba a Alfred, a quien dejaron solo. Aun recordaba la mirada horrorizada de Arthur...la de shock de Francis...las palabras de Alfred…

Sus 'padres' lo rechazaron sin pensarlo, a él y la criatura en su vientre. Luego se arrepintieron pero ¿de que servía ya? El daño ya estaba hecho y con simples disculpas no cerrarían las heridas causadas.

Por eso decidió huir, no hay otra forma de decirlo. Huir, esconderse, ocultarse; ya no quería mas miramientos de asco, horrorizados, tampoco quería que lo tuvieran en un cama de hospital; con exámenes como si fuera un monstruo.

Cuando lo hizo, Rusia fue el primero en ofrecerle protección, luego siguieron los nórdicos (para su sorpresa), China y Japón eventualmente se unieron. Se fue, se largó de aquel mundo.

Sabía que no podía desaparecer de él, nunca lo haría; era una nación, ¿cómo podría?

Y nuevamente Iván estuvo ahí. Rodeándolo con sus brazos cuando las hormonas podían con él. Acariciando su cabello en esos días cuando no soportaba el mirase al espejo. Y estuvo ahí cuando encontró una casa decente y decoraron el cuarto del bebé. Estuvo ahí en su primer, segundo...quinto ultrasonido y sonrió como un padre cuando le confirmaron el sexo de la bebe.

Iván siempre estuvo ahí. Cuando nació Emily, cuando se enfermó, cuando fue al preescolar, cuando tuvo su primer cumpleaños...siempre (incluso cuando Matthew le dijo que aún era muy pronto para que pudiera amarlo), así que nunca le negó a Iván el ocupar el papel de padre.

Porque incluso cuando le conto a Emily que ellos eran especiales y Iván no era su padre. Rusia siempre se desvivía por ellos dos.

Así que lo eligió a él y para proteger a su familia, decidió que Alfred no cabía en ella.

Y sin embargo...sabía que Alfred llamaba cada vez, Iván le comentó que tal vez debería cortar el teléfono pero no lo permitió. Por mucho que quisiera alejar a Alfred de su tranquila familia...no podía alejar a Emily de su padre. Pero, sinceramente, él nunca quiso contestar las llamadas de Alfred. No, debía ser fuerte.

Así como había sido fuerte para hablar con él este día, así como había sido fuerte para vivir alejado, por quince años, de las naciones y todo lo que conocía.

Así como había sido fuerte para perdonar a su hermano quien le rechazo con su hijo dentro.

Y así como será fuerte para vivir con solo el amor de su hija y el de Iván.

Estaba seguro que con el tiempo terminaría de amar a Alfred, bueno...no _terminar_ sino más bien, la intensidad pasaría...y quizás pudiera amar a Iván...

Uno nunca sabe y de todas formas ellos era prácticamente inmortales así que...

Aun le quedaba tiempo...

Quizás algún día le permitiese a Alfred conocer a su hija...

.

.

.

*+ FIN +*

Okey, estuvo un poquito Occ y corta venas...al menos cuando lo escribí escuchando la canción xD

**Les quería comentar que en la canción original el señor le canta a su hija y a su MUJER...pero por cuestiones de adaptación tuve que cambiarle la letra para un hombre...ya saben...jejeje.

PERDON por alguna falta de ortografía, ando media enferma…x_x

Bien, con este capítulo se termina el fic...lamento la demora…estaba emocionada y ensimismada escribiendo otro Fic (les comento que será un AmeCan – ¡lo siento! AMO a esta pareja- y será un fic largo, multichapter jejeje y no me di cuenta que esta parte estaba a medio terminar xD)

Espero que les haya gustado y que puedan comentar.

De verdad me gustaría que comentara y me dijeran que es lo que piensan. Espero que no me hayan salido muuuuy Occ Alfred y Matthew :p (siento que abuse de la parte sensible del héroe xD)

Así que con toda la confianza piquen al botoncito azul de abajo!

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!

Coman mucho y pórtense bien ;3

Sin nada más por el momento, se despide su servidora G.A!

Gracias gente bonita**:D**

CAMBIO Y FUERA.


End file.
